Selfish Dreams
by ChibiYnM
Summary: Jirou speculates on a recurring dream he's been having.


It was a sunny winter day, the fresh snow on the ground with the sun shining down on it would have been a beautiful sight. If everything weren't in black and white.

It felt like one of those old silent films. And I knew exactly what would happen next.

I watched as a red scarf flew by. Yes, it was red, not a shade of gray like everything else. I watched as I carelessly chased after it, trying to rescue it from the strong breeze. Right into the street, in front of a speeding race car. I watched as the owner of the scarf shoved me away, and I continued to watch, as his red blood stained the perfect snow.

* * *

I awoke, but kept my head on the desk, eyes closed. Class isn't over yet, there's no reason to open my eyes.

I wonder, how many times have I had the same dream? I've seen the same thing happen over and over too many times.

When I was five years old, mother bought me a hamster. He had the softest brown fur, and I absolutely adored him. His name was Kohi. Then I started having strange dreams where Kohi would fall ill and die. One month later, I came home from school to find Kohi's cage missing. Mother told me that he had gone to a better place. I asked her when Kohi would be coming home, and she answered "soon." I waited and waited, but Kohi never came back.

A few months ago, I started to have recurring dreams again. This time, I was playing a thrilling match with Seigaku's tensai Fuji Shuusuke. I was unable to defeat him. On the day of the match, I lost 1-6.

So does that mean he'll die in a car accident trying to save me?

No. Because it's just a dream.

Scientists have yet to uncover the true purpose of dreams, but dreams will never be able to tell the future. Maybe dreams symbolize secret desires. Maybe dreams are random stories that your brain pulls together from your memories. Maybe dreams just exist to process information as you sleep. These are all reasonable possibilities, but dreams predicting the future is not, and never will be, on the list.

There are cases where someone feels as if they had just done something that they did in a dream. Deja vu. Everyone gets it every once in a while. I just happen to get it more often. There's nothing wrong with that.

I remember watching an anime where one of the characters foresaw the death of his beloved. He struggled to prevent her death, but he failed. His weak body could not move fast enough to warn her, by the time he reached her designated death place, it was too late. He watched as she was mercilessly killed, her body becoming fertilizer for a tree.

But that won't happen to me. Because superstitions don't exist in the real world. In a world where everything is explained by science and facts, such superstitions cannot exist.

I admit that it worried me at first. I loved him, and he seemed to really like me too. I was worried that he would die because he loved me and would sacrifice his life for mine. I didn't dare to confess my feelings.

"But it's just a dream. It won't happen." I told myself.

After practice one day, I made the first move and kissed him after everyone had left the locker room. He responded with a passionate kiss, and I was overjoyed to find that he felt the same way. We've been dating since.

Sometimes I remember the dream when I'm with him. But I know it's just another insignificant dream, I'll forget about it eventually.

I'm not a selfish person. But it's not easy to find your significant other.

A dream is a dream is a dream. Nothing else.

* * *

Class must've already ended. I can hear his light footsteps coming towards me.

"Jirou! Hey, Jirou! Wake up!" He lightly shook me.

I slowly opened my eyes and took in the sight of his lovely face. The sunlight streaming through the window created a soft glow around his figure, almost like an angel. I got up, stretched, and yawned.

"I still don't understand how you pass all your tests when you sleep through your classes!" I really love hearing him speak, that accent of his is absolutely adorable.

"Maybe I'll tell you my secret one day, hehe." I grinned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You promised a proper date with no falling asleep today! It's Saturday, there's no school tomorrow, and you slept through class. You have no excuses now!"

"Of course! Anything for you, sweetie pie." He blushed when I called him by his petname. He's so cute when he does that!

"I'm leaving if you're just going to stand around teasing me." He pouted. I don't think anyone else could pull off such an adorable pout.

"Fine, fine." I put on my jacket and grabbed my bag. "Let's go!"

I grabbed his hand and led him out of the stuffy classroom, ignoring the red scarf loosely tied around his neck.


End file.
